


Fanficjada

by Szarrukin



Series: Fanficjada [1]
Category: Fanfik Cykl - Natalia Osińska, Jeżycjada
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarrukin/pseuds/Szarrukin
Summary: Józef Pałys podejmuje najodważniejszą decyzję w historii rodu Borejków - sprzeciwia się Idzie i zrywa z odwieczną tradycją uczęszczania do liceum im. Żeromskiego. Zamiast tego trafia do niczym niewyróżniającego się ogólniaka na poznańskim Grunwaldzie. A stąd tylko parę kroków do wpadnięcia w ZŁE TOWARZYSTWO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otemporaetmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/gifts), [Natalia Osińska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natalia+Osi%C5%84ska), [Signa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signa/gifts).

1 WRZEŚNIA 

Józef Pałys, przez członków klanu Borejków (licznych) zwany do dziś dzień „Józinkiem”, a przez przyjaciół (nielicznych) „Józwą”, był ciężko spóźniony. 

Od samego rana wszystko szło nie tak. Staromodny budzik pamiętający czasy, gdy babcia Mila była małą dziewczynką, w końcu wyzionął ducha. Uczynił to niestety w najgorszym możliwym momencie, czyli w nocy z trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia na pierwszego września. A że mama z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn nie uznawała korzystania z telefonów komórkowych w jakimkolwiek celu innym niż dzwonienie i (okazjonalnie) SMS–y, cała rodzina obudziła się dopiero o siódmej czterdzieści pięć. Ostatnia nadzieja na to, że Józef zdąży na czas, zgasła wraz z silnikiem tramwaju, którym jechał. Co gorsza, wysłużona „ósemka” stanęła w miejscu tak niefortunnym, że dopiero po pięciu minutach motorniczy był w stanie wypuścić pasażerów. Gdy w końcu Józefowi udało się biegiem dotrzeć do szkoły, zegar pokazywał dwadzieścia minut po dziewiątej, on sam zaś był spocony i zdyszany. 

Co najgorsze, w duszy czuł zgoła niemęski strach przed nadchodzącym rokiem szkolnym. Jeszcze wczoraj był przekonany, że najgorsze ma już za sobą. Awantury, które przez ostatnich parę miesięcy wstrząsały sutereną Pałysów, powoli cichły. Mama z trybu „nie tak cię wychowałam!” i „co za wstyd dla rodziny!” przeszła w tryb ostentacyjnego milczenia, przerywanego od czasu do czasu jadowitą uwagą i podszytego, Józef byłby w stanie przysiąc, niewypowiedzianym na głos zdziwieniem, że po raz pierwszy w jej rodzicielskiej karierze nie udało jej się postawić na swoim. Kto by pomyślał, że krótkie zdanie „mamo, nie pójdę do liceum Żeromskiego” wywoła taką lawinę? 

Teraz jednak, gdy zdyszany pędził opustoszałymi korytarzami w poszukiwaniu auli, w której miało odbywać się uroczyste rozpoczęcie roku, nie był taki pewien, czy dobrze zrobił. Liceum na Grunwaldzie nie miało złych wyników, nie było też – wbrew temu, co twierdziła mama – siedliskiem młodocianej patologii i niekompetentnych nauczycieli (tym bardziej, że jego rodzina myślała tak o każdej szkole niebędącej liceum Żeromskiego), jednak faktem było, że nie znał tam nikogo. Może trzeba było iść śladami kuzyna, Ignacego Grzegorza Stryby (przez członków klanu Borejków do dziś zwanego „Ignasiem”, przez Józefa zaś do dziś zwanego „Miągwą”, acz obecnie już bardziej z protekcjonalną sympatią niż pogardą), i grzecznie trzymać się rodzinnej tradycji? Mowy nie ma, pomyślał. To jedna z pierwszych decyzji w życiu, które podjął samodzielnie. Co on, baba jest, żeby trząść się ze strachu w pierwszym... o jasny gwint! 

Józef, od dziewiątego roku życia zapalony piłkarz, był nie tylko masywnie zbudowany, ale również obdarzony niezgorszym refleksem – i tylko dlatego udało mu się uniknąć zderzenia.

– Patrz jak idziesz! – rzucił wściekły Józef, momentalnie jednak pożałował swojej odzywki. Chłopak, którego o mało co nie potrącił, był tak na oko o głowę wyższy, a wszakże on sam też nie był karzełkiem. 

– Sorry – Józef uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Jestem już ciężko spóźniony i nie mam pojęcia, gdzie właściwie jest moja klasa. 

– To mamy ten sam problem – odparł zaczepiony chłopak zaskakująco melodyjnym i głębokim głosem. Dopiero teraz Józef zdołał się dokładniej przyjrzeć nieznajomemu. Pomimo eleganckiej koszuli i spodni od garnituru kolczyk w lewym uchu nadawał mu zawadiackiego wyglądu, który kojarzył się z punkiem albo inną subkulturą. Nie żeby Józef miał specjalnie duże doświadczenie w kontaktach z subkulturami. 

– Konrad jestem – nieznajomy wyciągnął rękę, a Józef uświadomił sobie poniewczasie, że od dłuższej chwili stoi bez słowa i gapi się jak sroka w gnat. 

– Józef – uścisnął podaną mu dłoń. Mocny, konkretny uścisk, zarejestrował bezwiednie. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale od razu polubił tego chłopaka. Może to przez ten głos? Chociaż faza na jazz minęła mu razem z zauroczeniem Trollą, wciąż potrafił docenić dźwięczny tembr Konrada. 

– Która klasa? 

– Pierwsza „a”. 

– Pierwszaki siedzą w auli. Idę w tę samą stronę, chodź ze mną. 

Dzień musiał być wyjątkowo pechowy, bo zaledwie chwilę później byli świadkami niemalże identycznej sytuacji, która jednak zakończyła się efektowną kraksą. Nieszczęśni uczniowie byli tak zaaferowani wypadkiem, że nawet nie zauważyli Konrada i Józefa. Ten drugi zresztą też nie zwróciłby uwagi na jasnowłosą dziewczynę i barczystego chłopaka, gdyby nie Konrad, przyglądający się im intensywnie. Bardzo intensywnie. 

– No dalej, później do niej zagadasz – ponaglił Józef i ruszył dalej, nie zauważając zmieszanej miny towarzysza. 

5 KWIETNIA 

Iście niekwietniowa fala upałów, niechybnie zwiastująca nadchodzącą katastrofę klimatyczną i kres ludzkiej cywilizacji, od kilkunastu dni nie opuszczała Poznania. Chociaż zbliżał się już wieczór, termometry wciąż pokazywały dwadzieścia siedem stopni, niwecząc marzenia o ochłodzie. Ci z mieszkańców, którzy nie chowali się trwożliwie w swoich domach, masowo wylegli nad brzegi Warty, obecnie bardziej przypominającej wątły strumyk niż rzekę. 

– Święty Jezu na trampolinie, zabiją mnie te upały – westchnął boleśnie Konrad, z każdym krokiem pobrzękując niesionymi w siatce butelkami z piwem. Piątkowe wieczory zazwyczaj spędzali ze starszymi znajomymi Konrada, popijając nad Wartą albo u jednego z nich w domu. Obaj szukali raczej towarzystwa niż alkoholu; Konrad rzadko wypijał więcej niż dwa piwa, Józef natomiast po nieprzyjemnym incydencie, w którym wzięła udział jego mama i słoik musztardy sarepskiej, również nauczył się nie szarżować. Wystarczyło mu towarzystwo przyjaciela i jego kumpli, jakże różnych od rówieśników z klasy, z którymi zresztą nie dogadywał się od początku. 

Gdy przypadkiem spotkał go we wrześniu w szkolnej stołówce, parę dni po pamiętnym rozpoczęciu roku, zaryzykował. Po trosze z ciekawości, po trosze z przekory, wyobrażając sobie reakcję mamy na wieść o tym, ze jej Józinek zadaje się z KIMŚ TAKIM, dosiadł się do tego ponurego dryblasa, po czym zagadał jak do kumpla, w pełni licząc się z ryzykiem, że zostanie zignorowany albo wyśmiany. Jednak Konrad nie tylko go pamiętał, ale też zaskakująco szybko udało im się nawiązać nić porozumienia.   


Dzisiaj jednak nie mieli szczególnej ochoty przebijać się przez tłumy, aby znaleźć kawałek wolnego miejsca nad oblężoną Wartą. Zamiast tego postanowili udać się nad bardziej zaciszne brzegi tego, co pół roku temu było Cybiną, a obecnie niemalże wyschniętym korytem. 

– Poczekaj na wakacje – mruknął Józef. – Będzie czterdzieści jak nic. 

– I co, mama nie wypuści cię z domu? – zakpił Konrad, szturchając Józefa w bok. Ten z kolei nie zaszczycił kolegi odpowiedzią inną niż wyprostowany środkowy palec. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Konrad prowadził ich do znanej sobie miejscówki, Józef zaś szedł za nim, przyglądając się kumplowi. Skórzana, podniszczona kurtka z licznymi naszywkami, sprane dżinsy, długie włosy; nie miał wątpliwości, że rodzina Borejków nie polubiłaby Józefowego przyjaciela (może poza wujkiem Florianem i kuzynką Laurą). On jednak, jako urodzony esteta wychowany w duchu kalokagatii, nie był w stanie nie docenić, że Konrad – pomimo tego, że lekko kulał na jedną nogę – miał sylwetkę lekkoatlety. Zresztą, mens sana in corpore sano. Chociaż sam Konrad nie ukrywał, ze lekcje spędza zazwyczaj rozwalony na ławce w pozycji horyzontalnej, a jego oceny oscylowały raczej bliżej trójek niż piątek, ciężko było nazwać go głupim. Bezlitośnie nabijał się z łacińskich sentencji, wciąż rzucanych czasem odruchowo przez Józefa (niektóre zwyczaje naprawdę ciężko umierają!), ale prawie każdą z nich rozumiał. Gdy spotykali się u jego znajomych i impreza przechodziła w fazę Filozoficznych Dyskusji, Konrad nie uciekał się do pseudointelektualnych frazesów, zamiast tego krótko i rzeczowo punktując braki w logice interlokutorów. Józef był przekonany, ze jego kumpel dysponuje niezgorszą inteligencją. 

– Aż tak źle, co? – rzucił nagle Konrad. 

– Hm? – Józef wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z zamyślenia. 

– Józwa, nie ściemniaj, przecież widzę, ze trafiłem w czuły punkt. Znowu jakiś przypał z rodzicami? – Józefa wciąż zaskakiwało, jak łatwo Konrad w nim czyta. Chociaż równie dobrze to mogła być kwestia moich własnych braków w empatii, pomyślał. 

– Mama znowu rozmawiała z tatą o przeniesieniu mnie do Żeromskiego – westchnął w odpowiedzi. 

– Który to już raz, setny? Pewnie znowu mówiła o ZŁYM TOWARZYSTWIE? – zapytał Konrad, kreśląc w powietrzu cudzysłów. 

– Oczywiście – mruknął zrezygnowany Józef. – I że nawet w naszej szkole jest tylu bystrych i porządnych chłopaków... 

– … na przykład Witold? – dokończył Konrad domyślnie, po czym obaj parsknęli śmiechem. 

– A jakże. Porządny, patriotyczny chłopak, co tydzień w kościele, pewnie śpi z „Trylogią” pod poduszką. Muszę go zapytać, czy zna łacinę. Jak tak, to może jest zaginionym Borejkiem? To nazwisko rodowe mojej mamy – dodał Józef, widząc pytające spojrzenie kolegi. 

Konrad roześmiał się dźwięcznym głosem, po czym obaj klapnęli ciężko na trawie nad nędznymi pozostałościami rzeki. Pożartowali jeszcze przez moment z Borejków, jednak Józef widział, że przyjaciel martwi się o niego. W zeszłym roku, gdy o mało nie oberwał w głowę rzuconym przez mamę słoikiem musztardy, Konrad z pełną powagą zaproponował, że może go przygarnąć, gdyby Józef chciał uciec z domu. Jednak on sam nie zwierzał się prawie w ogóle. To znaczy Józef wiedział, że Konrad gra na gitarze, chce w przyszłości założyć zespół, a niedawno dołączył do szkolnego kabaretu, ale o nim samym wiedział tyle co nic. Tylko tyle, że jest zakochany w kimś ze szkoły i że nie jest to szczególnie szczęśliwa miłość. Lubił Konrada, cenił sobie ich przyjaźń, ale miał serdecznie dość skrytości kolegi. Pogadali jeszcze przez parę minut o niczym, po czym postanowił zapytać wprost. 

– Jak tam twoja wielka miłość? – spytał jowialnie, klepiąc Konrada w plecy. Ten skrzywił się. 

– Szkoda gadać – odburknął. 

– Moja kolej, żeby zapytać: „aż tak źle?” 

– Mogło być gorzej – wymruczał po dłuższej chwili Konrad. 

– Kurde, Kondzio – zirytował się Józef. – Ja zwierzam ci się z problemów rodzinnych, opowiadam ci, jak matka rzucała we mnie słoikiem, a ty co? 

Radosny nastrój znikł bez śladu. Konrad spojrzał na niego chłodno. 

– To nie jest transakcja wiązana, wiesz? Nie jestem ci nic winien. 

– Nie o to mi chodzi! – zaprzeczył Józef gorąco. – Nie każę ci się spowiadać z najgłębszych sekretów. Po prostu... 

– … no? Po prostu co? – zapytał sucho Konrad po dłuższej chwili. Józef struchlał. No właśnie, co? To, że chciał, aby Konrad dzielił się z nim swoimi problemami? Że chciał móc rozmawiać z nim poważnie, nie tylko uskuteczniać small talk? Że go po prostu lubił, tak najzwyczajniej w świecie? Żadne z tych zdań nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. Mówienie o emocjach jest przecież niemęskie, takie rozczulanie się nad sobą jest dobre dla Ignacego, a nie dla prawdziwego faceta z krwi i kości, prawda? Z drugiej strony widział, że konwersacja idzie w niedobrym kierunku i jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, to może się skończyć bardzo źle. Westchnął, pociągnął solidny łyk piwa i odwrócił się w stronę Konrada. 

– Mam wrażenie, że mi nie ufasz – wyrzucił z siebie Józef, zażenowany. – Wypytujesz o wszystko, i to nie ze zdrożnej ciekawości, tylko szczerej troski, nawet taki inwalida emocjonalny jak ja jest w stanie to zobaczyć. Widzę, że się przejmujesz i jestem ci za to cholernie wdzięczny. Sam za to milczysz albo zbywasz moje pytania. Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, powiedz mi to wprost, a nie ściemniasz. Gadajmy jak facet z facetem. 

Konrad milczał, nie patrząc Józefowi w oczy, spoglądając a to gdzieś na bok, a to na trzymaną w rękach butelkę. Widać było, że bije się z myślami. 

– Dobra – odparł w końcu. – Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, więc tego nie spierdol. 

– Jasna sprawa. 

– Moja wielka miłość? Za którą wzdychałem, o której opowiedziałem rodzicom, z którą chciałem zamieszkać? 

– No? 

– Kocha innego. Są razem – wyszeptał zbolały Konrad. 

– I to wszystko? – zapytał zdumiony Józef, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. – To znaczy nie, sorry, to nie tak miało zabrzmieć, cholernie mi przykro z tego powodu, że dziewczyna cię zostawiła, ale robiłeś z tego taki sekret, że myślałem, że przyznasz się co najmniej do morderstwa. 

– Nie przerywaj, Józwa, i słuchaj dalej – odparł zirytowany Konrad. – Najgorsze jest to, że codziennie widuję ich razem. Ty też. Leon z drugiej „b” i Tosiek ode mnie z klasy. 

– Tosia? – skorygował Józef. – No, kojarzę, taka blondyna, nie? Faktycznie słabo, że musisz widywać swoją eks... 

– Józwa, do ciężkiej cholery – warknął Konrad, uciszając kumpla gestem. – Po pierwsze: nie Tosia, tylko Tosiek. Po drugie: nie w nim się zakochałem, tylko w Leonie. 

Józef milczał. 

– Przez jakiś czas myślałem, że on też... że też coś do mnie czuje. 

Milczenie przedłużało się. W głowie Józefa kłębiło się tysiąc myśli, z których żadnej nie umiał zwerbalizować. Kazania w kościele. Wiszące na ulicach Poznania plakaty przestrzegające przez „homopropagandą”. Babcia Mila głośno narzekająca na upadek obyczajów. Ciocia Gabriela mówiąca o ochronie życia poczętego. Mama złośliwie komentująca kolejny „marsz pederastów”. 

I ciotka Natalia, którą kiedyś przypadkiem przyłapał na przeglądaniu małej broszurki. Gdy go zauważyła, oblała się rumieńcem, wcisnęła broszurkę do szuflady i zaczęła mówić o pogodzie. Broszurka miała tęczową okładkę. 

– Nie znam Leona za dobrze – zaczął powoli Józef – ale kij mu w oko, skoro cię wystawił. Ważne, że nie siedzisz teraz sam, nie? „Friends will be friends”. Tylko musisz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi z Tosią... Tośkiem znaczy się. Co się z nim stało... nią... nim... kurde, nie wiem! 

Konrad wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, w którym nawet Józef był w stanie usłyszeć nieziemską ulgę. 

– Nie bełkocz, tylko słuchaj – odparł. – Serio, skup się, żebyś mi nie narobił wstydu, jak cię kumplom przedstawię. Spotykamy się czasem na Jeżycach, zaraz koło ciebie. A teraz pij, bo nam piwo stygnie.   


Józef czuł w piersi dziwną lekkość. Szukał słów, żeby podziękować Konradowi za zaufanie – domyślał się, ile kosztowała go ta rozmowa i jak wiele ryzykował. Nie znalazł ich, więc w zamian pociągnął łyk piwa i słuchał, jak Konrad opowiada mu o tym, dlaczego Tosia jest i zawsze był Tośkiem. 


	2. Z drugiej strony - vol. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, przepraszam za tak długą przerwę! Przede wszystkim jestem BARDZO zaskoczony tak pozytywnym przyjęciem Fanficjady, spodziewałem się jednego, może dwóch kudosów i zera komentarzy. Tymczasem nawet sama Autorka pobłogosławiła to co napisałem*. Chciałbym obiecać, że tak długa przerwa się nie powtórzy, ale życie rodzinne i zawodowe nie sprzyjają systematyczności. Dziękuję Wam z całego serca za kudosy i komentarze, każdy jeden napędza mnie do dalszego pisania!
> 
> * Natalia Osińska oczywiście. For some reason, nie przypuszczam, aby Małgorzata Musierowicz była targetem Fanficjady.

10 września

\- Wiesz co jest zabawne? - zagaił Konrad tonem zdecydowanie nie wskazującym na rozbawienie, energicznie mieszając herbatę w papierowym kubeczku. Od pewnego czasu obaj z Józefem spędzali duże przerwy w zatłoczonym jak nieszczęście szkolnym bufecie.

\- Jeżeli to dotyczy Leona albo Tosi... cholera, Tośka, to rzucę w ciebie czymś ciężkim, obiecuję – odparł Józef, biedząc się z żylastym schabowym i nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza.

\- Teraz ci to nagle przeszkadza? - nadął się Konrad, spoglądając z odrazą na kawał mięsa na talerzu przyjaciela.

\- Jaki delikatny, patrzcie go - prychnął Józef. - No, dajesz, co cię tak rozbawiło.

\- Oni poznali się dokładnie tak jak my.

\- Co?

\- To co słyszysz. Pierwszego września, pamiętasz? Jak mało mnie nie staranowałeś? Widzieliśmy ich wtedy.

\- Rzeczywiście – odparł Józef przypominając sobie tamten dzień. - A skoro o katastrofach mowa, od dawna zastanawia mnie czemu koniecznie musimy spędzać dużą przerwę w tym kociokwiku. Ty i tak nic tu nie jesz, bo jedyną opcją wege jest herbata, ja mogę mieć żarcie z domu...

Konrad za wszelką cenę starał się zachować kamienną twarz i pod żadnym pozorem nie patrzyć w prawo. Zresztą, czego się tu bać. Józwa ze swoją empatią kamienia przecież i tak nic nie zauważy, nie?

\- No chyba, że przychodzisz tu z powodów zgoła innych niż kulinarne – kontynuował niewinnym tonem Józef, spoglądając wymownie na siedzącego dwa stoły dalej Leona.

Cholera.

\- Kondzio. Serio. Stop. Naprawdę chcesz tu przychodzić tylko po to, aby patrzyć na Leona i Tośśśśśśśś...ka? - poprawił się w ostatniej chwili Józef. Jak na kogoś wychowanego w ultrakonserwatywnej katolickiej rodzinie Józwa radził sobie całkiem nieźle z inkluzywnym językiem, zwłaszcza po kursie „LGBT dla opornych” jaki urządził mu Konrad. Co prawda słysząc pytania w rodzaju „skoro Tosiek fizycznie jest dziewczyną, to Leon raczej nie jest gejem, prawda?” miał ochotę kopnąć go solidnie w cztery litery, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że takowe pytania wynikały raczej z karygodnej ignorancji niż złej woli.

\- Daj mi przechodzić żałobę po swojemu – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od Leona. Niestety naprzeciwko siedział ten cholerny Tosiek, gwałtownie perorujący na bliżej nieznany temat (pewnie znowu jakiś durny fanfik!) i tradycyjnie podekscytowany jak chomik po amfie. Sam jesteś ponurak, burknął w myślach.

\- Że niby ja? - Konrad kątem oka pochwycił zdumione spojrzenie Józefa i poniewczasie uświadomił sobie, że ostatnie słowa powiedział głośno.

\- Tosiek – warknął, teraz już poważnie rozsierdzony. - Pieprzona primadonna, rozpaskudzone książątko które uważa, że cały świat powinien paść mu do stóp. Wszyscy go kochają, cała szkoła łyknęła jego coming out jak pelikany, a on i tak robi z siebie wielką ofiarę! Biedne dyskryminowane dziecko! Ja pierdolę, wiesz co by się stało, gdybym to ja albo Leon był na jego miejscu? Następnego dnia wywoziliby nas stąd w foliowych workach!

Nagle poczuł, że Józef chwyta go za nadgarstek, co tak wytrąciło go z równowagi że momentalnie przerwał swoją gniewną tyradę.

-Po pierwsze, przesadasz – powiedział cicho Józef – a po drugie, skoro faktycznie tak się boisz, to może przestań wrzeszczeć, co?

Konrad struchlał, zdając sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty. Rozejrzał się dookoła, po raz pierwszy doceniając panujący tu harmider. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego wybuch. Sebastian i Darek rechotali głośno przeglądając coś na tablecie tego pierwszego, Tosiek wciąż nadawał, gestykulując rękoma, a Leon siedział spokojnie, obserwując swojego nowego chłopaka tymi swoimi jasnymi, mądrymi oczami. Na mnie nigdy tak nie patrzył, pomyślał Konrad, czując nagłe ukłucie w sercu.

\- Pomagałem temu rozpuszczonemu gówniarzowi, wysyłałem mu zdjęcia notatek, a nie usłyszałem nawet głupiego „dziękuję” - warknął Konrad znacznie ciszej.

\- Pamiętasz, ktoś kiedyś powiedział że takie rzeczy to nie transakcja wiązana, hm? - wtrącił przytomnie Józef.

\- Super, ale jednak jak komuś pomagam, a ten ktoś wciąż nie jest w stanie mówić o mnie inaczej niż „ten ponurak” a potem odbija mi... przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz co, ja cię nie ogarniam – nie wytrzymał Józef. - Sam nie znosisz Tośka, a jednocześnie tak ci zależy, żebym mówił o niii...iim w rodzaju męskim. Czemu go tak bronisz?

\- Bo tu nie chodzi o niego, ośle jeden! - wrzasnął Konrad na całe gardło. W bufecie co prawda nie zapadła dramatyczna cisza (prawdopodobnie nawet powtórne przyjście Chrystusa nie byłoby w stanie dokonać takiego cudu), jednak dookoła nich rozmowy przycichły, a siedzący najbliżej ludzie przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem.

Leon też.

To było za wiele dla Konrada. Wymaszerował z impetem z bufetu, nie patrząc na Józwę, Leona, Tośka czy kogokolwiek innego. Dopiero na korytarzu zatrzymał go ostry ból w osłabionym kolanie. Usiadł na najbliższym krześle i zaczął systematycznie rozmasowywać obolałą nogę. Parę chwil później dołączył do niego Józef z mocno nieszczególną miną.

\- Przywaliłeś w coś?

\- Tobie zaraz przywalę, baranie – zirytował się ponownie Konrad. - Zrozum, mogę nie cierpieć Tośka, mogę uważać go za kretyna o stopniu koncentracji małego kotka, ale misgenderowanie czy deadnaming... to znaczy używanie nie takiego rodzaju i nazywanie starym imieniem– dodał, widząc całkowity brak zrozumienia na twarzy Józefa – to już wyższy poziom bycia mendą. Łapiesz?

\- Nie.

Konrad westchnął ciężko.

\- Mogę go nienawidzić za to co robi i jak się zachowuje, ale nie za to kim jest i na co nie ma wpływu. To taka różnica jak między nazwaniem kogoś dupkiem a nazwaniem kogoś czarnuchem. Teraz rozumiesz?

Józef zastanowił się głęboko.

\- Dobra. Poprzestańmy na tym, że Tosiek jest dupkiem – burknął po dłuższej chwili. - W życiu z człowiekiem nie rozmawiałem, ale wierzę że jest.

Konrad podniósł się z krzesła i momentalnie siadł na nim z powrotem, krzywiąc się z bólu. Dramatyczne wyjście z bufetu może i pomogło mu zrobić wrażenie na Józwie, ale zdecydowanie nie przysłużyło się jego zmaltretowanej rzepce. Józef przyglądał się mu zaniepokojony.

\- Nie możesz chodzić? Pokaż to – nie minęła chwila, a ten już klęczał przed Konradem, fachowo badając obolałe kolano. - Rozmasuję ci to trochę.

\- Że co? - Konrad spojrzał na niego osłupiały.

\- No normalnie, rozmasuję. Tata mi pokazywał jak się to robi jak sobie naderwałem mięsień po meczu. Powinno pomóc na jakiś czas, ale definitywnie masz z tą nogą jakiś poważniejszy problem. Pytam ponownie, przywaliłeś w coś?

\- Ta. Dawno temu – mruknął Konrad, czując, jak ból słabnie pod zaskakująco wprawnym i delikatnym dotykiem Józwy. - Maur na mnie spadł.

\- Że co? - zdębiał Józef

\- W gimnazjum robiliśmy przedstawienie. „Pieśń o Rolandzie”. Mieliśmy w klasie chłopaka który przyjechał z Jemenu, więc oczywiście kazali mu grać Maura – skrzywił się z niesmakiem Konrad. - Twardy był, skubany. Dzieciaki latały za nim krzycząc „terrorysta!” i „ciapaty”, a ten nic. Nie reagował, ale też nie kulił się w sobie, nie bał się jak Le....

\- No dobra, szanuję i w ogóle – przerwał Józef, widząc że przyjaciel zbliża się do stałego tematu narzekań – ale co to ma wspólnego z twoją nogą?

\- Ja byłem Rolandem. Na którejś próbie dla żartu zaczęliśmy się lać otulinowymi mieczami, przepychać, wiesz, takie tam wygłupy. Było zabawnie dopóki Amir się nie poślizgnął, wpadł na mnie i obaj zlecieliśmy ze schodów – Konrad aż ścierpł na samo wspomnienie. - Przywaliłem kolanem w stopień i tak mi już zostało. I tak mam szczęście, że nie kuleję za bardzo.

Mina Józefa była rozbrajająco zabawna; widać było, że z jednej strony mu współczuje a z drugiej strony za wszelką cenę stara się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Konrad położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Dzięki stary, od razu mniej boli. Jakbym wiedział, że jesteś takim dobrym masażystą to bym się wcześniej zgłosił.

Ku zdziwieniu Konrada, Józwa odwrócił wzrok, speszony, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo rozmowę przerwał im donośny krzyk z drugiego końca korytarza.

\- E! Co to za gry wstępne, dziewczynki!

Konrad zerwał się na równe nogi, ignorując rwące bólem kolano. Szumiało mu w uszach, adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy. W myślach wyzywał się od najgorszych idiotów, przeklinał się za nieostrożność, za to że przez chwilę zapomniał o tym gdzie żyje. Szybkim krokiem zbliżało się do nich trzech rosłych trzecioklasistów z klasy sportowej. Zacisnął pięści. Nie będzie Leonem, nie będzie chował się w szafie ani uciekał. Szkoda tylko, że Józefowi się oberwie. I to jeszcze o taką pierdołę...

\- Mateusz. - odparł Józwa, również podnosząc się z podłogi. - Co się stało, że się łaskawie pojawiłeś w szkole?

Najwyższy z trójki, umięśniony blondyn z gładko ulizanymi włosami, zbił piątkę z Józefem, pozostali kiwnęli mu głową. Żaden nie zwrócił uwagi na zdębiałego Konrada.

\- Sokołowski mnie ujebie jak dostanę jeszcze jednego buta – odparł blondyn zwany Matim. - Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj gramy?

\- Jasne. Siedemnasta? - upewnił się Józef.

\- No raczej. Dobra, widzimy się na meczu. Rozjedziemy tych pedałów. - zarechotał, a za nim pozostała dwójka sportowców, po czym ruszyli dalej przed siebie.

Konrada nie wzruszyło szczególnie wyzwisko, zwłaszcza nieskierowane w jego stronę. Słyszał gorsze rzeczy pod swoim adresem odkąd skończył trzynaście lat. Za to Józef poczerwieniał jak jabłko na jesień, wybąkał coś w odpowiedzi i pospiesznie odwrócił się w stronę Konrada, który patrzył na niego z lekko uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie chciałeś przedstawić mnie kolegom? - zapytał, nawet nie próbując ukryć sarkazmu.

\- To... nie koledzy. Gramy tylko razem. Ja...

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać – przerwał mu Konrad – że mówiąc o „złym towarzystwie” twoja mama niekoniecznie miała na myśli mnie.

\- Co? Nie! To znaczy – zaplątał się Józef – ja się z nimi na co dzień nie zadaję. Nie moja wina, że w drużynie grają jakieś patusy z bloków!

Jeżu kolczasty, jakim cudem ty jesteś jednocześnie tak fajnym facetem i takim dzbanem, pomyślał Konrad.

\- Ja też jestem „patusem z bloków” - powiedział zamiast tego lodowatym tonem. O dziwo, Józefowi udało się poczerwienieć jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło! To znaczy...ja.... cholera! - żachnął się tenże po czym zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko i otworzył je ponownie.

\- Konrad, przepraszam. Za nich i za siebie - wyrzucił z siebie Józef dramatycznym tonem. - Ja... ja też rzucałem takimi tekstami, ale teraz już mnie wkurzają.

\- Bo co? Bo masz „takiego” kumpla? - zapytał Konrad, nie zmieniając tonu głosu ani o jotę.

\- Nie. Bo... cholera, no... bo od tamtej rozmowy, wiesz której, coś mi się poprzestawiało. Inaczej na to patrzę – Józef sprawiał wrażenie, jakby każde słowo musiał wyduszać z siebie siłą. - Wcześniej miałem na to wywalone. Teraz... teraz to jest nie w porządku. Wobec ciebie, Leona, nawet tego cholernego Tośka. Chyba zwyczajnie robisz ze mnie lepszego człowieka – zakończył z rozbrajającą szczerością, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Lepszym człowiekiem to będziesz, jak skończysz z klasistowskimi tekstami – odburknął Konrad, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie jak ucieszyło go ostatnie zdanie. Coś powoli pękało w tej pancernej otoczce konserwatyzmu, jaką otoczył go klan Borejków, znany mu tylko z opowieści, ale przypominający mu skrzyżowanie Świętej Inkwizycji z gestapo.

\- Jakimi? - zapytał Józwa ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Konrad tylko zakrył twarz dłonią.

\- To będzie ciężkie zadanie, ale jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie porządnego lewaka – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Ignacy Grzegorz Stryba był wzorowym dzieckiem. Oczko w głowie rodziny Borejków, grzeczne, ciche dziecko przynoszące ze szkoły same piątki (oczywiście liceum imienia Żeromskiego – wciąż pamiętał awanturę jaką wywołał Józinek swoim rebelianckim podejściem do edukacji). Kuzyn czasem wypominał mu bycie samotnikiem, przesiadującym całe życie w pokoju, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Towarzystwo innych ludzi było dla niego męczące, zwłaszcza że w klasie miał prawie samych chłopaków.  
Najbardziej lubił czwartkowe popołudnia. Miał wtedy tylko trzy lekcje (mama zwolniła go z wuefu jeszcze we wrześniu), więc gdy wracał do domu, większość rodziny była jeszcze nieobecna. Również dzisiaj, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe powitała go głucha cisza, jakże rzadka w mieszkaniu na Roosevelta 4. Wiedział, że ma dla siebie co najmniej godzinę i zamierzał ją wykorzystać. Wyciągnął spod szafy zakurzoną aktówkę i wyjął z niej niedokończony rysunek. Podrapał się ołówkiem po czole, zastanowił przez chwilę i wprawnymi ruchami zaczął rysować.  
Ze skupienia wyrwał go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości na Messengerze.

JULIA: Hej, pamiętasz o sesji w niedzielę?

O do diaska. Ignacy Grzegorz był święcie przekonany, że umawiali się na następny tydzień. Teraz będzie musiał wymyślić jak przekonać mamę, aby pozwoliła mu wyjść i wrócić dopiero wieczorem.

IGNACY: Oczywiście, widzimy się o tej samej godzinie co zawsze?  
JULIA: Tak, u mnie. Słuchaj, będziemy mieli nowego gracza, co Ty na to?

Ignacy spiął się. Gracza? Nie lubił zadawać się z innymi chłopakami. Momentalnie się przy nich spinał, coś w środku nie pozwalało mu z nimi rozmawiać, nawet z tymi pozornie w porządku. Chociaż grami fabularnymi zaczął się interesować lata temu (oczywiście w tajemnicy przed resztą rodziny), dopiero gdy przypadkiem podsłuchał że koleżanka Laury gra w „jakieś dziwne erpegie czy coś” zaryzykował, zapytał siostrę o którą koleżankę chodzi, cierpliwie zniósł dowcipy o końskich zalotach i znalazł Julię na fejsbukowej grupie RPG. Wiele czasu poświęcił aby przekonać mamę że nie, nie wda się w złe towarzystwo, nie zacznie brać narkotyków i nie dołączy do sekty. Spojrzał na leżący na półce podręcznik do Dungeons&Dragons, zerknął na niedokończony rysunek swojej postaci. Uśmiechnięta półelfka-czarodziejka spoglądała na niego pewnym wzrokiem. Za bardzo polubił RPG i zbyt wczuł się w Arianne żeby teraz rezygnować. 

IGNACY: Może być, o ile za niego ręczysz. Twój znajomy?  
JULIA: Tak, nazywa się Tosiek. Trochę narwany, ale ogólnie to jest w porządku.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ale jak to spadam? - jękął Tosiek tonem zranionej na wskroś osoby, załamując dramatycznie ręce.

\- Zwyczajnie. Miałeś wyrzucić szesnaście, a masz czternaście – odpowiedziała spokojnie Julia, wskazując na leżącą na stole dwudziestościenną kostkę.

\- Ale mam inspirację jako klasowy skill!

\- Która działa na innych, nie na twoją postać. Like, you know, przeczytaj opis skilla? – odparła mistrzyni gry, swoim zwyczajem swobodnie mieszając polski i angielski.

\- Uch, no dobra. No to spadam. Moje bezwładne ciało pędzi w dół, roztrzaskując się z pełnym impetem o bezlitosną ziemię... - rozkręcił się z opisem Tosiek, momentalnie zapominając o rozczarowaniu nieudanym rzutem.

Pierwsza sesja z nowym graczem upłynęła bardzo przyjemnie. Tosiek był skrajnym ekstrawertykiem, ciągle myliły mu się zasady i zapominał o modyfikatorach podczas rzucania na testy, ale, wbrew obawom Ignacego, nie traktował sesji jak swojego prywatnego teatru. Owszem, czasem zdarzało się, że zbytnio ponosiły go emocje, ale w takich momentach Julia brutalnie sprowadzała go na ziemię, pilnując aby sesja była rozrywką dla każdego z graczy.

O dziwo, Tosiek był jednym z sympatyczniejszych chłopaków jakiego poznał. Fizycznie byli do siebie odrobinę podobni – delikatne twarze, krótko przycięte włosy - jednak Ignacy polubił go raczej pomimo to niż dzięki temu. Nie cierpiał swojego wyglądu, zwłaszcza gdy porównywał się (rzadko) albo był porównywany przez ciocię Idę (częściej) z kuzynem Józinkiem, wzorem męskich cnót fizycznych i duchowych. Nie dzielił się z nikim swymi cierpieniami. Wiedział, że tata go nie zrozumie, zajęty swoją pracą, za to mama przejmie się do żywego, jak zawsze każdą krzywdę jaką los wyrządził Ignacemu odbierając tak dramatycznie, jakby przeżyła ją na własnej skórze. Kochał mamę z całego serca, ale czasem miał wrażenie, że jej altruizm jest wręcz egoistyczny.

Gra toczyła się dalej. Drużyna rozbiła terroryzujący miasto Phandalin gang Czerwonych Płaszczy, tylko po to aby odkryć że burmistrz miasta jest tak naprawdę doppelgangerem, podstępną bestią potrafiącą przybrać dowolną postać. Nowy gracz szybko zgrał się z ekipą – spokojną, bystrą Anią, która potrafiła przez kwadrans odpowiadać półsłówkami tylko po to aby potem jedną ciętą ripostą wzbudzić zachwyt całego towarzystwa; impulsywną Magdą której elficki łotrzyk siał zniszczenie w szeregach wrogów, no i Julią. Ignacy słyszał opowieści o ludziach, którzy zbyt dosłownie brali nazwę „Mistrz Gry” i traktowali graczy jak aktorów w swoim prywatnym teatrzyku. Julia z kolei grała z nimi, nie przeciw nim, pilnując aby każdy dobrze się bawił.

\- Dobra, niech Arianne rzuci na niego zauroczenie – rzucił Tosiek nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, który kojarzył się Ignacemu z ciocią Idą. Taki ton zazwyczaj sprawiał, że robił to o co go poproszono, nawet jeśli nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty, jednak dwie godziny wcielania się w pewną siebie Arianne sprawiły, że nabrał niecodziennej odwagi.

\- Zauroczenie nie działa na doppelgangery – powiedział cicho, wspinając się na wyżyny swojej asertywności.

\- Ja rzucę Inspirację, żeby było mu ciężej zdać rzut obronny... – kontynuował Tosiek, który nawet nie zauważył, że Ignacy coś powiedział.

\- Hold on, Tosiek – przerwała mu Julia. – Ignacy, coś mówiłeś?

\- Doppelgangery są naturalnie odporne na zauroczenia – powtórzył trochę głośniej, rumieniąc się.

\- Co? Debilizm. – odpowiedział Tosiek, chwytając za podręcznik. Ignacy zdawał sobie sprawę że obelga nie była wymierzona w niego, ale i tak był cały spięty. Odruchowo zacisnął ręce na karcie postaci, podczas gdy Tosiek w końcu znalazł odpowiedni fragment

\- Cholera, faktycznie – jęknął. – Będę musiał wymyślić nowy plan. Julia, pięć minut przerwy? Muszę iść się przewietrzyć, gorąco tu jak w piecu, co nie? – kiwnął głową w stronę Ignacego, który był w stanie tylko skinąć potwierdzająco. Po chwili towarzystwo rozeszło się, przy stole zostali tylko Ignacy i obserwująca go bacznie Julia.

\- Wszystko okej? – zapytała swoim rzeczowym, spokojnym tonem. – Mam pogadać z Tośkiem?

\- Nie! – odparł gwałtownie Ignacy. – Przecież nie zrobił nic złego. To tylko... – urwał. Nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to dławiące uczucie, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, gdy musiał się komuś sprzeciwić, chociażby w najdrobniejszej sprawie; które sprawiało, że wolał ustąpić nawet gdy wiedział, że ma rację. Tak było łatwiej. Wtedy nie trzęsły mu się ręce, nie ściskało go w żołądku, nie rozpamiętywał przez następne dni – To ja jestem dziwny i tyle.

Julia parsknęła śmiechem. Ignacy poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Sorry, nie z ciebie się śmieję – zmitygowała się. - Wiesz, po prostu wszyscy jesteśmy dziwni. Ale moje sesje to safe space, jeżeli coś sprawia że czujesz się niekomfortowo to możesz mi o tym powiedzieć w każdej chwili. Tak, wiem, że brzmię jak z podręcznika – uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

\- Trochę tak – odwzajemnił uśmiech Ignacy, czując jak napięcie znika.

***

\- No dobrze, moi drodzy – przeciągnął się Tosiek – świetnie się grało, ale za dziesięć minut będzie tu mój tata. Godzina policyjna, wiecie jak to jest.

\- Boże, już tak późno? – Ignacy spojrzał na zegarek i zerwał się przerażony. – Julia, jak najszybciej można dojechać stąd na Most Teatralny?

\- Teatralka? – ożywił się Tosiek – Ja jadę na Grunwald, zabierz się z nami. Spokojnie, wiem jak to jest gdy człowiek pędzi na złamanie karku, bo inaczej ojciec mu łeb zmyje.

Ignacy pokiwał głową, zamyślony. Wiedział, że w domu nikt na niego nie nakrzyczy. Na pewno nie mama. Mama po prostu zrobi smutną minę i nie skomentuje Ignacowego spóźnienia ani słowem. Usiądzie w kuchni przy stole i schowa głowę w dłoniach. Przyjdzie tata, obejmie mamę, potem babcia zrobi jej ciepłej herbaty. Nikt nawet nie spojrzy na Ignacego, pozwalając mu spokojnie pławić się w wyrzutach sumienia.

Z jakiegoś powodu wolałby, żeby ktoś na niego nakrzyczał.

Wychodząc przypadkiem spojrzał w lustro wiszące naprzeciwko drzwi i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Odkąd pamiętał, skrupulatnie omijał wzrokiem wszystkie powierzchnie w których mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że obiektywnie rzecz biorąc wygląda całkowicie normalnie, jednak nie zmieniało to wstrętu z jakim patrzył w lustro. Skrzywił się ponownie, odwrócił się i napotkał przyglądającego mu się z dziwną miną Tośka.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał, czując wzrastające napięcie.

\- Co? Nie, wszystko okej – odpowiedział Tosiek, wciąż wyglądający na zmieszanego. – Chodź, mój tata powinien być już na miejscu.

Noc była zaskakująco zimna jak na kwiecień. Tosiek rozmawiał z ojcem przez komórkę a Ignacy potupywał w miejscu, trzęsąc się pod cieńką letnią kurtką i rozglądając się. Chociaż Julia mieszkała na jednym z tych blokowisk, które babcia Mila nazywała pogardliwie „zatłoczonymi oborami”, dookoła nie było żywej duszy. Rzadko bywał na typowych peerelowskich osiedlach (Borejkowie unikali TAKICH miejsc), ale zawsze lubił patrzyć w rozświetlone okna bloków, wymyślając sobie historie osób tam mieszkających.

\- Aha, no dobrze. To czekamy. Numer dziewiętnaście, pamiętaj! Pospiesz się, bo jest co najmniej minus pięćdziesiąt stopni! – jęknął Tosiek, po czym rozłączył się. – Tata się spóźni, będzie za jakieś piętnaście minut.

Ignacy struchlał. Organicznie wręcz nie cierpiał przebywania z kimś w cztery oczy. Za nic nie potrafił nawiązać ani podtrzymać rozmowy, a nawet jeśli mu się to udawało, to po pięciu minutach pustej gadki o pogodzie i szkole był wyczerpany jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Z drugiej strony cisza była jeszcze gorsza.

Na szczęście Tosiek był idealnym partnerem do rozmowy. To znaczy gadał bez ustanku i nie oczekując odpowiedzi innych niż podtrzymujące funkcję fatyczną mruknięcia i potakiwania.

\- O, już jedzie! – krzyknął nagle Tosiek, przerywając swój monolog o ostatniej ekranizacji „Nędzników”. – Kurczę, szkoda że Leon nie ma prawa jazdy. Leon to mój chłopak, jakby co – dodał po chwili lekko podniesionym głosem. Zabrzmiało to tak nienaturalnie, że o Ignacy o mało co nie parsknął śmiechem. Tosiek w oczywisty sposób go testował, sprawdzając jak zareaguje. Może spodziewał się szoku albo oburzenia? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Ignacy dorastał słuchając dziadka rozkochanego w literaturze klasycznej wśród której nie brakowało poezji Sofony, opowieści o Achillesie i Patroklosie czy rozważań Platona o naturze miłości między mężczyznami. Inna sprawa, że tolerancja Borejków kończyła się mniej więcej z czasami starożytnego Rzymu.

Tosiek wyraźnie czekał na reakcję.

\- Czytałem ostatnio o Świętych Zastępach z Teb – odpowiedział po chwili, ku wyraźnej konsternacji drugiego chłopaka. – Elitarna armia grecka, składająca się wyłącznie z homoseksualnych mężczyzn, _erastes_ i _eromenos_. Każdy z nich przysięgał miłość i wierność swojemu ukochanemu przed posągiem Jolaosa, kochanka Heraklesa. Byli najlepszą armią jaką kiedykolwiek widziała starożytna Grecja – Ignacy z każdym słowem mówił coraz pewniej, wkraczając na znajomy temat. – Udało im się nawet rozbić w bitwie słynnych spartańskich hoplitów, coś co nie udało się wcześniej żadnemu greckiemu _polis_.

\- Serio? Brzmią super – zapalił się Tosiek – Wyślij mi na fejsie coś więcej o tych świętych żołnierzach. Ale jutro zagnę Leona!

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Ignacy, dziwnie rozluźniony. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiało mu się tak lekko z kimś innym niż Julia. – Fajny z ciebie chłopak, wiesz? – dodał w przypływie szczerości. Tosiek nie odpowiedział, ale aż się cały rozpromienił z radości, ku lekkiej konsternacji Ignacego. Nie powiedział przecież nic nadzwyczajnego, prawda?

Tata Tośka był jednym z tych mężczyzn w obecności których bał się głośniej oddychać, o odzywaniu się nie wspominając. Pan Marcin, bo tak miał na imię, zaraz po odpaleniu samochodu przepytał Ignacego z delikatnością sierżanta – skąd się znają z Tośkiem, gdzie mieszka, czy Tosiek nie pił? Przerwał mu dopiero zażenowany jęk ze strony syna, który zagroził, że poskarży się Idalii.

\- Idalia to zapewne twoja mama? – zapytał uprzejmie. Ku jego zdziwieniu obaj towarzysze podróży wzdrygnęli sie bojaźliwie.

\- To moja szwagierka – mruknął Marcin, spoglądając w lusterko samochodu.

\- Moja mama umarła gdy byłem mały – wyjaśnił Tosiek.

\- Och. Przepraszam najmocniej – wymamrotał zmieszany Ignacy.

\- Nie szkodzi. Prawie jej nie pamiętam... o, już jesteśmy. A to pewnie twoja mama? – zapytał z kolei Tosiek. Ignacy odwrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, że aż coś mu strzyknęło w karku.

Niestety, to nie była mama. Przed kamienicą na Roosevelta 4 czekało na niego metr siedemdziesiąt rudej furii pod postacią cioci Idy.

\- O której to się wraca do domu?

\- Ja... zasiedziałem się trochę...

\- Zasiedziałeś! O tak, twoja biedna matka też się zasiedziała! Oka nie zmrużyła, czekając na syna marnotrawnego. Cóż to, czyżbyś szykował się do rozdzierających serce przeprosin, młodzieńcze? Factum fieri infectum non potest!

\- Jest za piętnaście dziesiąta, bez przesady! Pani da mu spokój. – wtrącił się Tosiek, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie ojca.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abym pytała cię o zdanie, młoda damo – odpowiedziała Ida, nie spuszczając wzroku z siostrzeńca.

Efekt tego krótkiego zdania był porażający. Tosiek poczerwieniał, zaciskając pięści ze złości. Pan Marcin żachnął się, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Ignacy stał zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ciocia nazywa biednego chłopaka „młodą damą”.

\- Nie tym tonem do mojego dziecka – warknął tata Tośka, porzucając pozory uprzejmości.

– Tosiek, idziemy. A ja myślałem, że to Idalia jest nienormalna.

\- Jak pan się do niej zwraca? – krzyknęła ciotka Ida w stronę odchodzącego z Tośkiem pana Marcina – Na Jowisza, ciekawe czasy nastały! Dziewczynie się ubzdurało, że jest chłopakiem, a pan jeszcze ją utwierdza w jej fantazjach! Natura non constristatur!

Tosiek odwrócił się z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością. Marcin stanowczym gestem chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą, ale przez moment Ignacy mógł spojrzeć na Tośka, stojącego w pomarańczowym blasku latarni rozświetlających ulicę Roosevelta. Na jego...jej? pozbawioną cienia zarostu twarz, którą uznał za delikatną, a która była po prostu dziewczęca, z łagodnie zarysowaną szczęką, długimi brwiami i skrytymi za nimi okrągłymi oczami, na szczupłą sylwetkę i gładką szyję bez śladu jabłka Adama.

Poczuł ciężką rękę na swoim ramieniu

\- Idziemy – oznajmiła ciotka Ida nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. – Parady, marsze, chłopcy w spódnicach i dziewczynki które chcą być chłopcami. Zawsze mówiłam, że to się tak skończy. A propos rzeczy które się skończyły, myślę że należy do nich twoja znajomość z tym indywiduum.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnego ale, młody człowieku – ucięła Ida. – Nie śmiem oczywiście wchodzić w kompetencje twojej biednej matki, ale jestem pewna że po tym co się dzisiaj stało podejmie odpowiednie kroki. Wystarczająco namęczyła się już z Tygryskiem gdy ten był w twoim wieku. To musi być kwestia jakiejś młodzieńczej płochości, Józinek też zadaje się z jakimiś podejrzanymi typkami. A teraz żwawo, żwawo!

***

Ignacy przewrócił się na drugi bok po raz tysięczny, nie mogąc zasnąć. Był przyzwyczajony do humorów i charakterku ciotki Idy – wciąż miał w pamięci bezlitosne komentarze jakimi raczyła Magdusię przed kilkoma laty, a Józinek wspominał coś o dziwnym incydencie z słoikiem musztardy – ale nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy Tośka (Tosi?) stojącego (stojącej?) na opustoszałej ulicy Roosevelta, z twarzą przeszytą mieszaniną bólu i wściekłości. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie może przestać o niej (o nim?) myśleć.

Podniósł się z łózka i uruchomił stareńki stacjonarny komputer stojący na jego biurku. Miał nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszy – mama kategorycznie zabraniała mu korzystać z komputera po dziesiątej. Nie pomagały argumenty, że mieszka sam w pokoju (rzadki luksus w klanie Borejków); cała rodzina zgodnie wychodziła z założenia, że dzisiejsza młodzież spędza zbyt wiele czasu z technologią, zaniedbując rozwój osobisty i więzi społeczne.

W pierwszej kolejności poszukał Tośka na Facebooku wśród znajomych Julii. Wysłał mu link do wpisu na Wikipedii oraz zaproszenie do znajomych. Następnie, pod wpływem impulsu, wpisał dręczące go pytanie w wyszukiwarkę Google.

„czy kobieta może być mężczyzną”.

Następną godzinę spędził na lekturze. Wiele wyników było zablokowanych przez filtr rodzinny zainstalowany przez Grzegorza (Ignacy niejasno podejrzewał, że i tak nie chciałby ich widzieć), ale to co pozostało było wystarczająco interesujące. „Trzecia płeć” wśród amerykańskich Pierwszych Ludów. Kapłani Kybele, którzy poddawali się rytualnej kastracji i nosili kobiece szaty. Czternastowieczny francuski poemat, którego autor przeklina bycie mężczyzną, które nazywa „klątwą”.

Hasło „dysforia”. Niechęć do własnego wyglądu, ciała. Odbicia w lustrze. Objawy towarzyszące: samotność. Preferencja do kontaktów z rówieśnikami płci przeciwnej. Poczucie odizolowania od innych. Niepokój. Utożsamianie się z kobiecością.

\- Ignasiu.

Poderwał się, przestraszony, odwracając się w stronę drzwi i stojącej w nich mamy. Jej jasne oczy były pełne smutku.

\- Mamo ja... przepraszam... ja tylko....

\- Idź spać, Ignasiu – odpowiedziała smutnym głosem Gabriela.

\- Proszę, nie gniewaj się... chciałem tylko...

\- Idź spać. Jutro porozmawiamy – powtórzyła mama, po czym wyszła z pokoju. W jakiś sposób bolało to Ignacego nieskończenie bardziej niż krzyki cioci Idy.

Minęła kolejna godzina zanim zapadł w niespokojny sen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najmocniej przepraszam za brak tw na początku poprzedniego rozdziału. :( Cieszę się, że odzew jest taki pozytywny, nie spodziewałem się tego.
> 
> TW: homofobia, transfobia.

Poranne słońce wdzierało się bezlitośnie do sutereny Pałysów, jakby chciało nadrobić intensywnością ostatnie deszczowe dni. Józef leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i chłonąc dźwięki otoczenia. Obok niego pochrapywała cicho Łusia, zwinięta w kłębek na znajdującym się na drewnianych panelach materacu (wyczytała ostatnio, że Japończycy śpią na podłodze i postanowiła, że ona też tak chce). Zza drzwi dobiegał szczęk naczyń i sztućców, nieodzowny znak, że mama zabrała się za szykowanie śniadania. Gdzieś daleko kościelny dzwon nawoływał wiernych do przybycia na mszę, kontrapunktowany turkotem sunących przez Teatralkę tramwajów. Józef przeciągnął się leniwie, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. W takich momentach był całkiem zadowolony z życia. Niestety, gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi szybko przerwało nirwanę.

\- Józinku, Łusiu, śniadanie! – Ida wparowała do pokoju bezceremonialnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Oho, „Józinku”, pomyślał Józef. Czyżby wracał do łask?

\- Zrobiłam ci jajecznicę, z kiełbaską, taką, jaką lubisz najbardziej – gdy Ida wpadła w słowotok, była nie do zatrzymania. – Tobie, Łusiu, zgodnie z życzeniem, jajko na twardo. Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak uparcie się ich trzymasz, ale niech ci będzie. Uch, ale tu duszno, trzeba koniecznie zostawić otwarte okno. Łusiu, dziecko drogie, czemu ty znowu śpisz na podłodze?

\- Nie śpię na podłodze! – zaprotestowała dziewczynka stanowczo.

\- Łusiu, uprasza się abyś nie robiła z mamy idiotki. Na czym to niby śpisz, jeśli nie na podłodze?

\- Na materacu!

\- O. Celnie. _Bene._ Józinku, popraw proszę poduszkę, zanim przyjdziesz. O, bardzo dziękuję. Jak dobrze, że przynajmniej ja mam dobrze wychowane dzieci, nie to co ta biedna Gaba. – Tą enigmatyczną uwagą Ida zakończyła monolog, kierując się z powrotem do kuchni, z której faktycznie dobiegał Józinka smakowity zapach smażonej jajecznicy.

Śniadanie zjedli jak zwykle we trójkę – tata od rana był na dyżurze w szpitalu. Józef zastanawiał się, co takiego zmalowała znowu kuzynka Laura, nie bez powodu nazywana Tygryskiem. Co prawda obecnie zajmowała się ona albo śpiewaniem, albo wpatrywaniem się w swojego ukochanego Witalisa – Józef trochę tęsknił za dawnym zadziornym, asertywnym Tygryskiem – ale kto inny mógłby spowodować tyle zamieszania?

\- Jak tam w szkole, Józinku? – zapytała znienacka mama ku zaskoczeniu Józefa. Do tej pory Ida wykazywała się iście nieidowym uporem i odmawiała przyjęcia do wiadomości faktu, że jej syn nie poszedł do liceum imienia Żeromskiego. Na wszystkie wywiadówki uczęszczał więc Marek Pałys.

\- Dobrze – odparł Józef z typową dla siebie wylewnością.

\- Mam nadzieję, że udało ci się tam znaleźć odpowiednie dla siebie towarzystwo. To straszne, kiedy wybitne jednostki są ściągane na dół. Och, oczywiście, wszyscy wiemy że _dulce periculum_, ale naprawdę, _aquila non capit muscas_!

Może jednak chodzi o Pyzę? Fryderyk nigdy nie cieszył się sympatią klanu Borejków, zwłaszcza Ida uważała to małżeństwo za mezalians intelektualny. Oczywiście mama nie miała pojęcia z jakim „towarzystwem” zadaje się Józef, inaczej nie wypuściłaby go z pokoju co najmniej do osiemnastych urodzin.

\- I to jeszcze Ignacy! Zawsze uważałam, że jest mało męski, nie to co ty, Józinku, ale nie spodziewałam się po nim zadawania się z takimi osobami!

Dalszą część monologu zagłuszył Józef, który zakrztusił się pochłanianą właśnie jajecznicą. Ida zerwała się z krzesła, podbiegając do dziecka i klepiąc je z całej siły po plecach (mimo wykształcenia medycznego miała trudne do wytłumaczenia upodobanie do tej nieskutecznej wszakże metody). Po chwili również Łusia zaczęła okładać brata piąstkami – ciężko powiedzieć czy z chęci pomocy, czy z samej radości tłuczenia rodzeństwa.

\- Ig… nacy? – wykrztusił wreszcie Józef, odkrztusiwszy wcześniej nieszczęsny kawałek kiełbasy (raczej pomimo niż dzięki pomocy Idy i Łusi).

\- A jakże – odparła mama z ledwo skrywaną złośliwą satysfakcją. – Przydybałam go, jak wracał wczoraj do domu. Nie dość, że była już prawie północ, to jeszcze wracał z jakąś dziewuchą.

Ignacy wracający w nocy z dziewczyną? To było ciekawe. Józef słuchał uważnie, czekając na więcej informacji.

\- I to jeszcze jaką! _Puella_ jak się patrzy, a przez cały czas mówiła o sobie „Tosiek”. Co to jest za dziwna moda, żeby wybierać sobie płeć jak kapelusz? _O tempora, o mores! _

Józef z trudem utrzymał kamienną twarz, potakując mamie w odpowiednich momentach. Wreszcie udało mu się wtrącić w przerwie między jedną tyradą a drugą:

\- Mamo, mogę wyjść dzisiaj wieczorem do kolegi?

\- Mam nadzieję, że bez alkoholu? – zapytała czujnie Ida.

Przez głowę Józefa przemknęło wspomnienie słoika z musztardą i prysznica.

\- Bez, mamo. Będę w domu przed dziesiątą – obiecał przymilnie.

\- To idź, Józinku. _Carpe diem_!

Józef nie spodziewał się tak szybkiej zgody - najwyraźniej przygoda z Ignacym sprawiła, że Ida nabrała nowego zaufania do syna. Wyciągnął telefon i szybko wybrał numer. 

\- Konrad? Masz czas po południu? Mam ci coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. 

***

Spotkali się w kawiarni przy Fredry, którą, jak się okazało, obaj znali już wcześniej. Konrad chadzał do niej głównie z powodów ideologicznych, Józef, którego polityka interesowała równie mocno co astrologia, z umiłowania do niezgorszej kawy. Miał wrażenie, że mama nie byłaby zbyt zadowolona z kofeinowego nałogu swojego pierworodnego, ale hej, lepsze to niż alkohol, prawda? Czym prędzej streścił Konradowi wydarzenia minionego wieczoru, rozkoszując się bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem na twarzy przyjaciela. Konrad spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ręka z filiżanką zastygła mu w pół drogi( do ust). Józef uśmiechnął się, nieśpiesznie dopił kawę (zapatystowska, jego nowe odkrycie), przyjrzał się stojącym na regale książkom...

\- Rozszarpię cię, jak nie powiesz mi czegoś więcej – powiedział pozornie spokojnym głosem Konrad, drąc trzymaną w rękach serwetkę na strzępy.

\- To ci ucieknę. Zanim dokuśtykasz do wyjścia, to ja już będę na Jeżycach.

\- Józwa. – Po usłyszeniu tonu głosu przyjaciela Józefowi przeszła ochota na żarty.

\- No dobra, dobra. Nie gadałem jeszcze z Miągwą, ale z tego, co wiem, to spotykają się w weekendy w większej grupie i grają w jakieś erpegie. Tosiek był tam pierwszy raz...

\- ...i od razu znalazł sobie cichego, grzecznego chłopaczka. Widzę, że panicz Graczyk ma określony gust – wszedł mu w słowo Konrad. Józef spojrzał na niego zszokowany – jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, aby jego przyjaciel mówił tak jadowitym tonem. Nagle doszedł do wniosku, że podzielenie się wieściami z Konradem mogło nie być najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Miał pecha i napatoczył się na moją mamę. Współczuję, nikt nie zasługuje, aby na nią trafić, kiedy jest wściekła.

\- Dobrze mu tak – odparł mechanicznie Konrad, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem w ścianę kawiarni. Józefowi bardzo nie podobało się to spojrzenie. – Ale by była szkoda, gdyby Leon się dowiedział, że jego ukochany aniołek spotyka się z innymi chłopcami.

Józef patrzył na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ten gnojek jest wszędzie, rozumiesz? – wyszeptał zimno Konrad – W klasowym teatrze, na szkolnym vlogu, na Marszach, strach lodówkę otworzy,ć żeby z niej nie wyskoczył w dupę kopany Tosiek! A Leon chodzi za nim potulny jak owieczka, zawsze gotowy pomóc. On... on jest za dobry dla kogoś takiego jak ten cholerny rozkapryszony gówniarz.

\- A ty chcesz go jeszcze bardziej unieszczęśliwić? – wybuchnął Józef, którego od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie drażniły peany na cześć Pana Idealnego – Nie mając nic oprócz plotki, powiesz mu, że jego ukochany go zdradza z innymi, złamiesz mu serce i co? Liczysz, że wtedy Leon radośnie rzuci się w twoje ramiona?

Tym razem nie było wybuchu gniewu i demonstracyjnego wymarszu. Konrad nic nie powiedział, odłożył powoli filiżankę, wyprostował się. Jednak nawet ze swoją szczątkową empatią Józef zrozumiał, że powiedział o parę słów za dużo.

\- Za pół godziny zamykają – powiedział Konrad zmienionym głosem. – Nie wiem jak ty, ja się zbieram. 

\- Konrad, serio? 

\- Widzimy się w szkole. Chyba. Na razie. 

\- Konrad, poczekaj... – Widząc, jak Konrad szykuje się do wyjścia, Józef również zaczął podnosić się z miejsca. 

\- Na co? Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. – Józef aż się cofnął, słysząc ledwie tłumioną wściekłość. Po raz pierwszy w życiu go zamurowało. Dopiero, gdy trzasnęły zamykające się za Konradem drzwi, paraliż ustąpił. Rzucił się do wyjścia, wypadł na Fredry, o mało co nie wbiegając pod tramwaj, rozejrzał się, szukając charakterystycznej, lekko kulejącej sylwetki, znoszonej skórzanej kurtki, powycieranego plecaka z naszywkami. W głowie kłębiły mu się rozmaite uczucia, których nie umiał nazwać.

\- Ej, Józwa!

Józef obejrzał się z nadzieją, licząc na to, że Konrad jednak oprzytomniał i przestał się obrażać jak dziewczyna. Niestety zobaczył tylko Mateusza i Grzegorza z którymi grywał w piłkę w weekendy. 

\- Elo Józwa, idziesz z nami nad Wartę? – zagaił Mateusz - Opierdolimy po drodze coś w maku, Grzechu kupi browary i jedziemy. 

Józef spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze dwie godziny do powrotu. Dwaj wannabe piłkarze Lecha nie byli może wymarzonym towarzystwem, ale może po tej eksplozji melodramatu przyda mu się typowo męski wieczór. 

***

Tak jak się spodziewał, wieczór z chłopakami był bardzo odprężający. Sączył powoli piwo (w kieszeni miał przygotowane miętówki, żeby mama się nie zorientowała) i słuchał płochych dyskusji o tym kto powinien grać na lewym skrzydle w nadchodzącym meczu przeciw Legii, przerzucania się memami, pomstowania na szkołę. W pewnym momencie zeszli na temat najseksowniejszych celebrytek, co Józefa akurat śmiertelnie nudziło (czy nawet teraz muszą gadać o babach?), na szczęście gorący monolog Mateusza o wyższości Ariany Grande nad Laną Del Rey (albo na odwrót) przerwał dzwoniący telefon. 

\- No? – warknął, drugą ręką biedząc się z otwarciem kolejnego piwa – A daleko jesteście? No dobra. Kto? Serio? Niech będzie. 

\- Kto to był? 

\- Seba, będą tutaj z Darkiem za piętnaście minut. Wzięli ze sobą Witolda. 

\- Co? – jęknął Grzegorz – Po cholerę nam ten kujonek? Będzie przez godzinę pierdolił o Sienkiewiczu? 

Może w takim powinienem go zaprosić do domu, pomyślał Józef. 

\- Bez przesady – mruknął Mateusz – trochę ciapa, ale ogólnie to prawilna mordeczka z niego. 

\- Trochę? – prychnął Grzegorz. - Słyszałam, że dostał wpierdol od dziewczyny? 

\- Serio? 

\- No raczej. Ta dziwna laska, Tośka, sprała mu dupę. 

\- Czekaj – wtrącił Józef, nagle zainteresowany – ten Witold został pobity przez Tośka? 

Obaj chłopacy spojrzeli na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. 

\- No mówię przecież, Tośka mu wklepała – odpowiedział Mateusz powoli, akcentując dziewczęce imię. 

Józef nie zdążył zaprotestować, bo w tym samym momencie dołączyli do nich Sebastian i Darek, z którymi gadał parę razy w szkole i na meczach, wraz z nieznanym mu rudowłosym chłopakiem o nieco zdystansowanej minie. 

\- Siema mordy! - krzyknął radośnie Sebastian – Cześć Józwa, fajnie że w końcu z nami wyszedłeś. Wy się nie znacie, nie? Witold, Józwa. 

Rudzielec obrzucił Józefa taksującym spojrzeniem. To, co zobaczył, musiało być wystarczająco dobre, bo po chwili wyciągnął rękę. 

\- Witold. 

\- Józef – odpowiedział Józwa równie oficjalnym tonem. 

\- Jezu, chłopaki, co to ma być, spotkanie dyplomatyczne? – zaśmiał się Darek – Siadamy, starczy tego Wersalu. 

Okazało się, że rozmowa z nowo przybyłymi jest znacznie przyjemniejsza niż z Mateuszem czy Grzegorzem. Sebastian i Darek sypali anegdotami z ruchu rekonstrukcyjnego, doprowadzając towarzystwo do łez ze śmiechu. Nawet Witold wyraźnie się zrelaksował – okazało się, że jest miłośnikiem nie tylko literatury polskiej, ale też liznął trochę klasyków literatury łacińskiej, był więc szczerze zdumiony, znajdując w Józefie partnera do rozmowy. Gdy zegar na budynku Politechniki wskazał dwudziestą pierwszą, całe towarzystwo podniosło się (mniej lub bardziej chwiejnie) i ruszyło w kierunku centrum. 

\- Ja pierdolę, to już jest przegięcie! – ryknął gniewnie Mateusz, wskazując na znajdujący się przed nimi przystanek autobusowy. 

\- Co, komunikacja miejska? – zainteresował się Darek. 

\- Nie, debilu, to! – Wskazał na szybę, do której przyklejona była naklejka przedstawiająca tęczową flagę. – Wszędzie się kurwa wcisną! 

\- Przestań się ciskać, to tylko flaga – próbował uspokoić kolegę Józef. 

\- Chuja tam tylko flaga. Jest ich kurwa coraz więcej, wszędzie... 

\- Jemu już nie polewajcie – przerwał mu Darek, uskakując przed zataczającym się Mateuszem. Józef zauważył, że ten pierwszy rzadko kiedy wyrażał swoje zdanie; zapytany o opinię obracał pytanie w żart, ewentualnie zgadzał się z tą opcją, która miała w danej chwili więcej zwolenników. 

\- Tak jak nie mogę zgodzić się z formą – wtrącił Witold swoim głosem zawodowego oratora – tak nie można też zaprzeczyć, że problem istnieje. 

\- Słucham? – zdębiał Józef. 

\- Chodzi o pryncypia, Józefie. Każdy ma prawo do egzystencji, to rzecz oczywista, ale nie możemy pozwolić, aby niszczono rodzime wartości. 

\- Też tak sądzę – przytaknął Sebastian. – Przyjmujemy bezkrytycznie wszystkie trendy z zachodu, zamiast trzymać się naszych słowiańskich tradycji. 

\- No pewnie! – wybełkotał Mateusz – Do gazu z pe... – Resztę bluzgów przerwało solidne beknięcie i szybki bieg w najbliższe krzaki. 

\- Nie chodzi oczywiście o ucieczkę w prymitywne nawoływanie do rzezi – przerwał Witold, patrząc z pogardą na pijanego kolegę – nie jesteśmy faszystami. Ale musimy pamiętać o tym, że nic, co mamy, nie jest dane na zawsze. Współistnienie, w porządku, ale to, co się teraz dzieje? Jakieś marsze przez środek miasta, w porządku, niech sobie maszerują. Ale czy wszyscy muszą być tego świadkami? – perorował, niepomny na to, że nie słucha go nikt poza Józefem i Sebastianem – Nie jestem homofobem, ale nie lubię, jak się afiszują. Weźmy na przykład takiego Tośka. Zrobił sieczkę z naszego narodowego wieszcza, wrzucał propagandowe materiały na kanał szkolny... i jak tu nie mówić o tym, jak inwazyjna jest ich ideologia? 

Józefowi podobał się głos Witolda, nawet jeżeli nie do końca zgadzał się z jego słowami. Mocny, pewny siebie, przywodził na myśl Cycerona lub Katona. Zaś co do sedna... chciał zaprotestować, ale przypomniał sobie, że Konrad mówił coś całkiem podobnego o Tośku. 

\- I dlatego my też musimy się organizować! – zawołał Sebastian (Darek i Grzegorz prowadzili ledwie przytomnego Mateusza). – Słuchajcie, jest taka grupa, Sztu... 

\- Nie, dziękuję – zgasił go Witold. – Widziałem, czytałem o was, jesteście o jeden nieprzyjemny incydent od hajlowania do portretu Fuhrera. Mieliśmy już dosyć nazistowskich rządów w tym kraju. 

Przez resztę drogi nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Józefa – Sebastian i Witold kłócili się o definicję słowa „faszysta”, a Darek i Grzegorz ratowali pijanego do nieprzytomności Mateusza. Józinek wrócił do domu bezproblemowo (mama nawet nie kazała mu chuchnąć, uwierzyła na słowo, że jej syn jest stuprocentowo trzeźwy), ale słowa Witolda utkwiły mu w głowie na dobre. Może coś jest na rzeczy z tym afiszowaniem się? Bo w sumie po co te wszystkie parady i flagi, jak się tak głębiej nad tym zastanowić? Przecież i tak wszyscy normalnie funkcjonujemy obok siebie, myślał, Leon i Konrad nie potrzebują przypominać codziennie o tym, że wolą chłopaków, a Tosiek jest atencyjną parówą. 

Targany rozterkami Józef zalogował się na Facebooka. Witold zaprasza cię do znajomych (no proszę!). Grzegorz dodał nowe zdjęcie (Mati leżący na ławce na przystanku, podpis „PIĆ TRZEBA UMIĆ!!!!”). Żadnych nowych wiadomości od Konrada. Józefa dziwnie zabolało to milczenie z jego strony. Normalnie rozmawiali ze sobą niemal przez cały czas, wysyłając sobie nowe memy, ciekawe linki albo po prostu gadając o pierdołach. A tu nagle cisza na linii. Westchnął zirytowany (cenił sobie męskie towarzystwo właśnie przez brak fochów!) i postanowił jutro pogadać z Konradem o tym, co sądzi o dąsach i dramatycznych wyjściach. 


End file.
